


[Podfic] Starting to Come Around

by MistbornHero



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: It doesn’t take long for Jefferson to put two-and-two together.Written by LearnedFoot.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Starting to Come Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starting to Come Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361953) by [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot). 



> Check out the complete Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:01:00 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (0.9 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/marvel-starting-to-come-around)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rsrjx3nrzetd4up/Marvel-StartingToComeAround.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MdO5wJIWqz9Z-UHJiMNSh6FXt0xrorDJ/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Starting to Come Around_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361953)
  * **Author:**[LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)



  



End file.
